Merry Dinosaur Day
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: (Dinosaucers One Shot) It's Christmas time and despite them being enemies, the Dinosaucers decide to play "Stego Claws." Stego and Bonehead drop into the Tyranno's base to give them some presents in the true Christmas Style, it is the season of good will after all. Enjoy!


Here it is Christmas once again dear readers! As my Dinosaucers one shot stories are proving popular, I'm doing another one with a Christmas Theme. I again apologise in advance if anyone is out of character here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

**Special Note:**** This story takes place after the episode **_**'There's No Such Thing as Stego-Claws'**_** where were learn of 'Stego Claws' the Dinosaucers version of Santa.**

* * *

The cold night of the winter's moon spilled down and illuminated the two Dinosaucers approaching the Tyranno's Base Tarpit #2. The first Dinosaucer was Bonehead; he was an evolved Pachycephalosaurus, a dinosaur that had a very thick skull which was used in displaying for females and beating their skulls in an all-out duel to submission with a rival. He had dark brown eyes with light brown scaly skin, a very powerful tail to go with his strong arms and legs. At the moment he was dressed in a large green Elf Suit complete with pointy elf ears, hat and shoes.

The second Dinosaucer accompanying Bonehead was his friend Stego. Stego was an evolved Stegosaurus, a herbivorous dinosaur that lived at the end of the Jurassic Period, about 150 million years ago. He had light blue scaly skin, dark blue eyes, short but strong arms and legs. Along his back were large white spines which got smaller as they approached the end of his tail. He was dressed in a large Santa Claus suit complete with Santa hat, big white fluffy beard and completing his appearance he was carrying a large red Christmas Sack.

"Remind me why are we doing this again?" Bonehead asked his friend unsurely

"Shhh!" Stego hissed urgently. "Because," he went on quietly. "It's Christmas and Allo decided as it is a season of good will to ALL, it includes our enemies the Tyrannos."

"Oh!" Bonehead said in sudden understanding. "So we're getting them some presents!"

"That's right," Stego nodded. "That's why I'm dressed up like Stego Claws and you're dressed up as my little helper. We sneak into the Tyrannos base via the hole Bronto-Thunder made in the basement that they don't use anymore, that way we don't set off their security alarms or warning sensors."

"Okay I got it," Bonehead nodded. "Let's go to it!"

**00000000000000**

Half an hour later Stego and Bonehead emerged out of the disused basement and into the Tyrannos Base. The base was unoccupied and unlit, except for the warm comforting air coming from the heating vents. Apart from the dull roaring of the heaters the only other sounds were the dull snoring of the Tyrannos asleep in their quarters. In the centre of the main control room Stego and Bonehead saw that a large Christmas Tree had been set up, complete with lights, decorations and Christmas Cards sent from their families on Reptlion.

"Wow," Bonehead said happily. "For bad guys the Tyranno's really know how to celebrate in style huh?"

"They sure do," Stego said with a light chuckle. "Okay…now let's drop off the presents one room at a time and leave as quick as we can."

"Right…" said Bonehead. "First we put the presents under the tree for the Tryanno's who don't REALLY believe in Stego Claws to show they're 'wrong' and he got their gifts."

"Exactly," Stego chuckled as they made their way to the Christmas Tree. Once there he put down his sack and started rummaging through it for the presents he wanted.

"Aw man!" Bonehead groaned sadly as he looked around the tree. "No milk and cookies, you'd think they'd leave some out."

"Ah don't worry," Stego reassured his 'helper' as he got the presents out one at the time. "I'm sure one of the other 'believers' will leave something out. Now let's see…" he said carefully putting the presents under the tree. "A picture of Teryx in a golden heart shaped frame for Genghis Rex. A couple of extra strong calming pills for Styraco to ease his nervousness and a new chemistry set for Plesio."

"That's only half the presents," Bonehead pointed out as he and Stego got back to their feet.

"Yeah I know. We're going to deliver these presents to the Tyranno's who believe in Stego Claws the most, just DON'T make ANY noise or we're in BIG trouble!"

"You got it," Bonehead said nodding furiously.

The first Tyranno's quarters the two Dinocaucers crept into was Ankylo, the personal assistant Genghis Rex. Ankylo was an evolved Ankylosaurus, an armoured dinosaur whose lineage lived during the Cretaceous Period between 125 and 65 million years ago. He had the best defence among his fellow Tyrannos, a trait which had saved his life and hide many times before.

Ankylo had green eyes, a large snout like nose and a sharp tooth filled mouth. On the sides of Ankylo's head and body were protruding spines which ran all the way down to his tail. His red body was covered in a dark grey and white short sleeved spacesuit with no pant legs. Normally he wore grey toeless boots for his three clawed feet and matching fingerless gloves for his four clawed hands, but he had taken them off before he went to bed for the night.

Amongst his group, Ankylo was the most loyal Tyranno to Genghis Rex. He often came at him with ideas and suggestions that helped solve the fights between quarrelling factions, without the need of physical punishment by him or his comrades. However, Ankylo's plans and ideas almost always failed and were eventually disregarded by his fellow Tyrannos. Ankylo was also good at comforting, influencing and talking his friends out of some situations, although his advice sometimes did not pay off because of the depth of the situation. He was also the most optimistic of the Tyrannos, always looking forward towards victory no matter what the Dinosaucers may throw at them or how many times their enemies had beat them.

"Ah!" Bonehead said in quiet triumph as Stego quietly got out Ankylo's present. "Stego, he left milk and cookies!"

"Told you at least SOME of the Tyranno's would leave something out for Stego Claws," Stego chuckled. "Okay…" he went on putting Ankylo's present down on the bedside table. "That's a golden, heart shaped picture frame with a picture of Genghis Rex in it for Ankylo. What better present for the most loyal Tyranno?"

"You got me," Bonehead shrugged as he passed some cookies he HADN'T eaten to Stego as they silently left Ankylo's room. "Who's next?"

"A golden book entitled _'The Golden Book on Pranking 101, how to make yourself laugh in a good way.'_ No points for guessing who gets that one huh?"

"Quackpot," Bonehead smiled. "Only a joker like him would ask for a book like that for Christmas."

"You got that right," Stego nodded as they entered the sleeping Quackpot's quarters.

Quackpot was an evolved Hadrosaurus, an herbivorous lineage commonly called 'duckbilled dinosaurs' that once lived throughout Earth during the Cretaceous period, between 145 and 65 million years ago. Quackpot had a great sense of humour and a devious, though very creative mind, and often used this talents to get the Dinosaucers into a lot of trouble, perhaps more so than any other Tyranno. Sometimes, however, Quackpot did exhibit compassion and he was definitely not dumb or incredulous as he might first appear to the eyes of another.

Quackpot had large green eyes, a long pink duck billed beak with sharp teeth. The front of Quackpot's neck was pink, so was the underside of his tail and so presumably was his stomach. It was impossible to tell as he wore a large sleeveless and pantless space suit which covered most of his body. The spacesuit was a light blue in colour down the middle while the shoulder parts and side of the space suit was dark blue. The rest of the Tyranno's body was red, including the top part of his tail along with his powerful arms, three clawed hands and feet. Completing Quackpot's appearance was a pair of light blue armoured wrist guards, and a pair of matching armoured ankle guards which he had taken off for the night.

Once Stego and Bonehead had dropped off their present and split the milk and cookies left out they moved onto Brachio's quarters. Brachio was an evolved Brachiosaurus, (A Large Sauropod Dinosaur which inhabited Earth 150 Million Years ago in the Late Jurassic Period.) He had red eyes, a long neck, tail along with three toed feet and hands. The Brachio's body was a light purple in colour with the exception of the yellow fin on his head. He wore a yellow pantless and sleeveless space suit with red borders around the legs arms and neck. The front of his suit had a large red zipper and a black belt around his waist. Completing this outfit were a pair of yellow boots next to the sleeping Brachio's bed.

"Oh man," Bonehead winced as he and Stego BOTH carried Brachio's present to his table. "What's in this? It weighs a tonne!"

"An Olympic Weight Set," Stego panted as they gently settled the gift down. "What else would a muscle head like Brachio ask for?"

"Good point," Bonehead said drinking the much needed milk.

"Now then," Stego said finishing off his cookies as they left Brachio's quarters. "All we have left is Terrible Dactyl and then we can go."

"Oh he's the one who asked for that green and red striped scarf and the fancy tea set!"

"Exactly," Stego nodded as they entered Terrible Dactyl's room.

Terrible Dactyl was an evolved Pterodactyl, a flying reptile present on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period between 75 to 65 Million BC. The Tyranno had blue eyes, a long sharp beak with an equally long pointed crest sticking out of the back of his head. He also had long winged arms which ended in four clawed fingers and his legs ended in three toed feet. Most of the flying Tyranno's visible body was light orange along with his tail however his wings were a shade of crimson red. Dactyl's clothes consisted of a black leather flying helmet with flying goggles and a white scarf around his neck. The rest of his body was covered by a sleeveless and pantsless leather flying jacket; completing this outfit were a pair of black boots but he had taken them off like his fellow Tyrannos while he slept. However the flying Tyranno didn't sleep on a bed like the others he slept in a large nest set on the top of a small platform in the centre of the room.

"How ANYONE can sleep like that I have no idea," Bonehead whispered looking up at the sleeping Tyranno. "It would be too itchy for my liking."

"Well Teryx manages to sleep upside down all the time and she never has a problem," Stego shrugged as he placed the present down. "Anyway that's the lot…we'd better get out of here before someone wakes up."

20 minutes later the two Dinosaucers were back outside the Tyranno's base heading back to their ships.

"Man I'm tired," Bonehead yawned. "Let's go home, I need some sleep."

"Just a minute," Stego said getting out one last present. It was well wrapped and it was strangely attached to a small long range rocket.

"Who's that present for?"

"Princess Dei that's who," Stego said setting the rocket up. "Genghis Rex's sister."

"But she's on Replion," Bonehead protested.

"That's what the rocket is for; it'll get to her by Christmas Day. However HER present won't be so good as we all know she's not exactly 'nice.'"

"What does she get? What does she get?" Bonehead asked eagerly.

"A lump of soggy Magma Coal courtesy of Stego Claws," Stego said proudly as he launched the rocket off into the starry night sky.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laugh Bonehead. "Nice one!"

"No, no, no, Bonehead," Stego corrected him. "Ho! Ho! Ho!

"That's right," Bonehead said in realization. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas to all!

"And to all," Stego said finishing up. "A good night!"

* * *

And there you have it people! Hope you enjoyed this special Dinosaucers one shot and that you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy SAFE New Year. However if you don't like this story _**then don't read it **__**NOBODY**__** is forcing you to!**_ Don't forget to read and review! Happy Holidays!


End file.
